nergensbeterdanthuisfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Peggy Verbeeck
|Seizoenen = 1 • 2 • 3 • 4 • 5 • 6 • 8 • 12 • 13 • 14 • 15 • 16 • 17 • 18 • 19 • 20 • 21 • 22 • 24 |Afbeelding = Fotoshoot 2015 Peggy 01.jpg |Eerste = Aflevering 1 - 23 december 1995 |Laatste = Aflevering 4484 - 19 oktober 2018 |Kinderen = † Sandrine De Decker (biologisch) |Ouders = Frank Bomans en Rosa Verbeeck }} |familieliefdesleven = Peggy is de enige dochter van Frank Bomans en Rosa Verbeeck. Lang was niet geweten dat Frank haar vader was. Peggy was het resultaat uit een one-night-stand tussen Frank en Rosa. Frank was op dat moment getrouwd met Rosa's zus Jenny Verbeeck waarmee Frank ook één dochter Bianca Bomans heeft. Peggy is in het begin een vreselijke rebel en heeft een relatie met drugsdealer Bennie De Taeye, waar Rosa niet hoog mee oploopt. Ze maakt een einde aan de relatie en begint een met Robbe Canaerts. Maar daar maakt ze het terug mee uit. Ze begint weer iets met Bennie en dan weer met Robbe. Zo worden de twee liefdesrivalen. Uiteindelijk breekt ze met beide. Nadien vertrekt ze naar Canada om te gaan werken. Peggy wordt zwanger van een Canadese vriend. Ze abortus wil plegen, maar stelt het voor adoptie ter beschikking. Bij de geboorte komen we te weten dat Tom, de verloofde van haar halfzus, eigenlijk de vader is van Sandrine na een onenightstand in Canada. Peggy en Tom beginnen een affaire, maar dan blijkt Bianca in verwachting te zijn. Bianca verbreekt later de relatie en Tom en Peggy hebben nu een open relatie. Ze beginnen een rechtzaak om Sandrine, dat mislukt. Peggy wil een nieuw kindje maar door kanker mislukt dat weer. Haar relatie met Tom gaat stuk. Nadien begint ze een relatie met Axel Verstraeten. Als ze merkt dat het enkel voor de seks te doen is bij hem verbreekt ze alle contact, maar nadien wordt ze verkracht door hem. Na de breuk met Axel vindt een troostende schouder bij Peter maar ook hij na zijn breuk met Femke en besluiten te trouwen. Maar Femke gaat terug naar bed met Peter en bevalt later van zijn kind. Besluit Peter dit te vertellen aan Peggy om bij zijn zoon te zijn. Zij probeert hem bij haar te houden omdat ze blind is en bind zich vast aan hem. Ze probeert zelfs zelfmoord te plegen om hem te veroveren maar dat mislukt. Maar Peter heeft gekozen voor Femke. Peter en Peggy besluiten nadien te scheiden. Nadien koester ze wraakgevoelens voor hem en besluit hen te stalken en ontvoert zelfs even haar zoon nadien keert de kalmte heen. Na de scheiding is Nancy haar zoon Renzo Fierens terug in het land en al snel bloeit er iets moois tussen Renzo en Peggy en beginnen ze een relatie. Na een tijdje besluiten ze samen te gaan wonen in hun eigen woonst. Renzo is een gescheiden man met één zoon : Dylan Fierens. Maar ook deze relatie komt aan zijn einde in 2016 wanneer Pegyy onschuldig in de gevangenis zit voor de moord op Lucas De Grote en wanneer zij toch onschuldig is besluiten ze om als vrienden door het leven te gaan en niet als koppel. |verhaallijnen = |-|1= |-|2= |-|3= |-|4= |-|5= |-|6= |-|8= |-|13= Peggy keert na enkele jaren in het buitenland te hebben gewerkt, terug naar België. |-|14= Rosa is in de wolken omdat Peggy zwanger is van haar Canadese vriend. Haar enthousiasme wordt echter snel getemperd wanneer ze abortus wil plegen. Uiteindelijk besluit ze om het kind ter adoptie af te staan aan Ann. Bij de geboorte van dochter Sandrine komen we te weten dat Tom, de verloofde van haar halfzus, eigenlijk de vader is na een one night stand in Canada. |-|15= Peggy en Tom beginnen opnieuw een affaire en ontmoetten elkaar tijdens middagpauzes in een hotel. Initieel houdt Peggy wel van de vrijheid die ze dankzij de relatie kan behouden, maar dan blijkt Bianca in verwachting te zijn. Peggy's nieuws van het vaderschap van Sandrine slaat in als een bom. Bianca verbreekt de relatie met Tom en Peggy kan nu openlijk een relatie hebben met Tom. Samen beslissen ze dat Tom het vaderschap van Sandrine moet aanvechten om zo de adoptie ongedaan te maken. Dit resulteert in een vete tussen broer en zus die wordt uitgevochten in de rechtbank. De uitspraak van de rechtszaak is ten gunste van Ann. |-|16= Peggy is ontroostbaar en ze besluiten voor een nieuw kindje te gaan. Ze raakt al snel in verwachting, maar er wordt kanker vastgesteld. De behandelende dokters raden aan om de zwangerschap te beëindigen. Dit is opnieuw een zware klap voor Peggy die hierna nooit meer kinderen zal kunnen krijgen. Door verbouwingen aan hun woning boven het notariaat zijn Tom en Peggy verplicht om tijdelijk bij Marianne in te trekken. Marianne liep al van in het begin niet hoog op van Peggy, maar haar bemoeienissen zorgen voor een grote druk in de relatie. Op lange termijn zorgt dit ook voor de definitieve breuk. |-|17= Na de breuk met Tom ontmoet Peggy Axel Verstraeten in de Noorderzon wanneer die een groepsreis voor zijn medewerkers boekt. De twee beginnen een relatie, maar Peggy beseft al snel dat hij enkel bij haar is voor de seks en maakt het uit. Axel neemt dit niet zomaar en begint haar te stalken. Een contactverbod biedt echter geen soelaas en op een avond wordt Peggy verkracht. |-|18= Peter vindt een troostende schouder bij Peggy na zijn breuk met diens beste vriendin Femke. Omdat Peggy geen kinderen meer kan krijgen besluiten ze voor adoptie te gaan. Dit plan loopt echter met een sisser af gezien het feit dat ze enkele jaren voordien Sandrine ter adoptie had opgegeven. Peter vraagt haar ten huwelijk en de twee trouwen tijdens de finale van seizoen 18. |-|19= Femke kruipt na het trouwfeest overstuur en dronken achter het stuur. Maar ze wordt aangehouden door Tim. Hij laat haar blazen en het is positief. Femke was vrij onder voorwaarden, dus moet ze nu wel naar de gevangenis. Peggy wil haar gaan bezoeken, maar Femke wil haar niet zien. Ze wil alleen Nancy zien. Peter is stiekem gerustgesteld dat ze niks kan vertellen over hun affaire. Hij weet alleen nog niet dat Femke zwanger is. Wanneer Peggy in dienst is, wordt ze samen met Nancy overvallen door een carjacker. Hij sleurt Nancy uit de taxi en dwingt Peggy om van de politie te vluchten. Tim arriveert net in een politiebusje en haalt zijn wapen boven. Hij schiet op de banden van de wagen en die rijdt in volle vaart tegen een geparkeerde vrachtwagen op. De overvaller is dood en Peggy is in kritieke toestand. Ze wordt in allerijl naar het ziekenhuis gebracht. Een week later wordt ze blind wakker. Peggy vindt het heel moeilijk om met haar blindheid te leven. Peter dringt erop aan om naar het blinde begeleiding instituut te gaan. Dat wil Peggy niet en ze weigert de waarheid onder ogen te zien. Toch krijgt Peggy dan een begeleidster; Els. Die heeft geen malse aanpak. Omdat iedereen Peggy blijft betuttelen, vlucht ze weg. Rosa is in alle staten en denkt meteen aan het ergste. De politie wordt ingeschakeld en men gaat naar haar op zoek. Ondertussen verblijft Peggy gewoonweg bij Els. Op de dag voor oudejaarsavond vinden ze voor Peggy een donor. Ze wordt geopereerd en kan terug zien. Enkele weken later verneemt ze dat Femke vrijgelaten is uit de gevangenis. Ze gaat naar haar toe om het te vieren en merkt haar zwanger buikje op. Peggy is zeer gelukkig en begint al te dromen over meter worden, niet wetend dat het kind van haar eigen man is. Ze is zelfs doodgelukkig dat ze meter mag zijn. Peter voelt terug gevoelens voor Femke en neemt het besluit om voor haar te kiezen. Maar als hij het Peggy wil vertellen kan ze niks meer zien. Ze wordt opgenomen in het ziekenhuis en verkeerd in shocktoestand. Peggy is verplicht om opnieuw aan een leven in het duister te wennen. Maar dan krijgt ze de schok van haar leven als Peter met het nieuws komt dat Femke aan het bevallen is en dat het zijn kind is. Peggy vreest voor de eenzaamheid en dat niemand nog een blinde vrouw zal willen. Ze klampt zich vast aan Peter door hem te bestoken met gsm-oproepen en berichten. Ze is bereid om hem te vergeven en hem regelmatig bezoeken aan zijn zoon Lucas toe te staan, als hij maar bij haar blijft. Peter maakt haar duidelijk dat hij voor Femke gekozen heeft, waardoor ze nog dieper in de put zakt. Ze onderneemt een zelfmoordpoging, maar Toon vindt haar op tijd. Dankzij hem kruipt ze, ogenschijnlijk, langzaam uit haar dal. Toon wordt Peggy's partner in crime bij pesterijen tegenover Peter en Femke. Toon maakt een hijgtelefoontje naar Femke en breekt de ruitenwisser van Peters wagen. Peggy vertrouwt erg op Toon, en denkt op hem verliefd te worden. Maar Toon schampt een toenaderingspoging van Peggy af, bevreesd om haar teveel hoop te geven. Ter ere van Lucas zijn geboorte wordt er in de Frens een babyborrel gegeven, net op de eerste huwelijksverjaardag van Peter en Peggy. Peggy slikt dit niet en gaat amok maken op het feest. Peter stuurt haar wandelen, maar ze keert later ongezien terug en neemt Lucas mee. Ze gaat dan naar een grote vijver, waar ze langzaam met de baby in haar armen in wandelt. |-|20= Frank komt op tijd bij Peggy uit. Hij kan haar overtuigen om Lucas af te geven, ook haar zelf niks aan te doen. Samen met Frank gaat ze naar de Frens om Lucas terug te gaan geven. Femke is woest en geeft haar een klap in het gezicht. Peter en Femke besluiten juridische stappen te ondernemen tegen Peggy. Terug thuis krijgt Peggy te horen dat Rosa een ongeval heeft gehad op weg naar haar. Ze wil naar het ziekenhuis om te gaan kijken hoe het met haar is. Ze wordt in een diepe coma gehouden. Volgens Leo is dat Peggy's schuld door haar domme daden, waardoor ze besluit om zich een week te laten opnemen in een instelling. Waldek neemt het op voor haar en denkt dat ze een goede eerste stap heeft gezet. Femke en Peter spannen een rechtszaak tegen haar. Eerst proberen ze een bemiddeling maar dat mislukt door Peter. Nancy hoort van Leo wat Peggy echt van plan was met Lucas. Ze vertelt alles aan Peter en Femke. Femke probeert Peggy te wurgen maar Peter kan haar nog net op tijd wegtrekken. Adil, die net aan komt wandelen snelt Peggy te hulp. De volgende dag bedreigt Femke Peggy. Peggy maakt Femke zwart door te zeggen dat ze gek wordt. Nancy vertelt alles aan Marianne. Als Sandrine bij Peggy komt spelen verdwijnt ze plots. Femke heeft haar mee genomen en bij Ann gebracht. Ze maakt Peggy zwart bij Ann. Hierdoor mag Sandrine niet meer bij Peggy komen. Peggy wordt buiten vervolging gesteld. Op een dag komt een zekere Renzo logeren in de Zus & Zo. Het klikt eerst goed tussen Renzo & Peggy maar dan hoort Peggy dat hij Femke's broer is. Op een nacht gaan Renzo en Peggy samen naar bed. Peggy maakt hem duidelijk dat het eenmalig was. Uiteindelijk besluiten ze samen naar zee te gaan. Ze komen terug en iedereen is kwaad op Peggy. Peggy en Renzo feesten minstens 24 uur lang. Als Renzo door Rosa op straat wordt gezet blijft hij in Peggy's kamer logeren. Waldek laat Rosa kiezen tussen hem en Peggy. Peggy stapt samen met Renzo op. De eerste nacht slapen ze bij Eddy en Nancy. Maar daar worden ze buitengegooid. Ze gaan om de dool. Als Peggy en Peter officieel scheiden stapt Peggy op. Ze gaat logeren bij Frank en Simonne. |-|21= In de withoeve krijgen Peggy en Rosa een zware klap te verwerken. Peter maakt de twee duidelijk dat de Zus & Zo opgedoekt zal worden en dat de twee dames dus op straat staan zonder een job. Peggy en Rosa willen een tactiek bespreken om dit aan te vechten, maar beseffen snel dat hun strijd tegen Peter hopeloos is. Wanneer Peter en Femke nadien hun verloving aankondigen - op de verjaardag van Peggy - besluit Peggy dat ze haar niet langer wil laten kennen en dat het geluk van Peter en Femke haar niets meer scheelt. De volgende weken blijft de samenwerking tussen Peggy en Rosa enerzijds en Femke en Peter anderzijds enorm vlot verlopen. Peter beseft maar al te goed dat de twee dames zich koest houden, omdat ze de strijd verloren hebben. Rosa wil echter proberen om William in te schakelen om haar financieel te helpen. Ook Renzo wil de dames met raad bijstaan en legt zelfs een gedurfd voorstel op tafel. Wat als ze met een goed businessplan - en de financiële hulp van William - toch tot een compromis met Peter kunnen komen? Peggy is enthousiast, maar tijdens een meeting met Peter en Femke, wordt het al snel duidelijk dat hun idee niet zal doorgaan, want Peter is resoluut negatief. |-|22= thumb|240px Peggy en maken zich klaar om naar Portugal te vertrekken. Peggy neemt afscheid van en begint opnieuw te twijfelen of ze wel de juiste keuze maakt om alles achter te laten. Maar overtuigt haar van het feit dat het geen toeval is dat ze Bennie plots tegen het lijf liep. Peggy neemt emotioneel afscheid van haar familie en zegt België opnieuw vaarwel om een nieuw leven te beginnen. |trivia = *Toen met (Rosa Verbeeck) een afscheidsscène moest spelen in 2000 ging dit makkelijk, omdat de actrices ook van elkaar in het echt afscheid namen. *Sally-Jane haar naam werd in enkele generieken afgekort naar Sally-J. om technische redenen. |generiek = link=Generiek 1 Generiek2_Peggy.png link=Generiek 2 Generiek3_Peggy.png link=Generiek 3 Generiek4_Peggy_rechts.png link=Generiek 4 Generiek4_Peggy_links.png link=Generiek 4 Generiek6_TerSmissen_Peggy_Links.png link=Generiek 6 Generiek7_Peggy.png link=Generiek 7 Generiek7_Peggy_ter.png link=Generiek 7 Generiek8_Peggy.png link=Generiek 8 }} |fotoshoot = |fotos = |-|Seizoen 1= |-|02= |-|03= |-|06= |-|16= |-|21= |-|22= |-|24= |leesmeer = *Voor meer informatie over het liefdesleven van Peggy, zie: **Liefdesrelaties van Peggy Verbeeck **Liefdesrelatie van Robbe en Peggy **Liefdesrelatie van Tom en Peggy **Liefdesrelatie van Axel en Peggy **Liefdesrelatie van Peter en Peggy **Liefdesrelatie van Renzo en Peggy **Liefdesrelatie van Bennie en Peggy *Familie Verbeeck *Familie De Decker *Familie Magiels }} Categorie:Personages Categorie:Vorige Hoofdpersonages Categorie:Peggy Verbeeck